


Poker Face (FE AU)

by Pastelbooks



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Buildup, Byleth has emotions, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, F/M, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Nintendo - Freeform, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Some Abuse, bylethxclaude, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbooks/pseuds/Pastelbooks
Summary: After Byleth had to deal with her recent divorce from her husband; She was left with his child and no idea how to get back into the dating game, Until one night where her friend Hilda helps her get back into the game and meeting the man who would change her life.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if this was going to be a hit or not! So if this is something you like let me know and I’d love to add more!!

It was bad enough Byleth had to loose both her father and her mother in her life..But it was even worse now having a son of her own without a father figure.. Byleth knew what it was like never having a mother so she at least wanted her child to have a mother...  
Her ex husband and child’s father left her after he was found cheating on her with multiple other women which she found out months after his sudden disappearance, The name Dimitri left a sour taste in her mouth whenever her friends mentioned him.. Sadly enough he wanted nothing to do with their child Jeralt...She named him after her father after his brave loss as a firefighter.  
After 2 years she finally wanted to start dating and finding someone new to settle in with.. but it was hard due to her circumstances of having a child and being a single mom.. she’d have her dear friend Marianne watch over her child whenever she had to step out and Hilda visit her to hang out or see the baby..They both where probably there more for her than her own ex husband.

Byleth sighed to herself sitting in a chair near her 1 year old child spoon feeding him some baby food she picked up from the supermarket the other night. She had the TV on in the background listening to the nightly news.  
“Cmon sweetie just a tiny bite..!”  
Her child happily smiled and laughed at his mother his deep greenish blueish eyes looking right into hers as he opened his mouth taking a big bite. Byleth smiled and rubbed his small bald head giggling.  
“Thank you sweetie..”  
There suddenly was a ring at the doorbell as Byleth watched her cat flee into her bedroom.  
“Hold on okay..”  
She kissed her child’s forehead as she unlocked the door opening it to see Marianne holding a big bag full of baby supplies wearing some lounging clothing and Hilda wearing a small black dress.  
“SUPRISEEEE!”

Hilda screeched grabbing Byleths hands and jumped up and down.  
“We are going to have soooo so soooooo much fun tonight!!!”  
Marianne stood behind Hilda mouthing an “I’m sorry”  
Byleth blinked a few times staring at Hilda in confusion.  
“A-Wha...? You didn’t text me or anything..?”  
Hilda shook her head giggling happily.  
“Oh trust me this is gonna be great!! It’s gonna be a surprise!!” Hilda walked in with Marianne following her her as Byleth sighed closing the door behind her two friends. Marianne sat on the couch placing the bag down as she went over to lil Jeralt cooing.  
“Hello little man....”  
Hilda stood proudly her hands on her hips.  
“Hehehhhh you like the dress!!! I got it the other day!!!”  
Byleth looked at her then the dress..  
“A little too scandalous for me..but it looks nice on you..”  
Hilda puffed out her cheeks  
“Oh come onnn your not gonna ask, “Oh Hilda where can I get one just as cuteeee””  
Byleth shook her head and sighed.  
“Listen..if you would’ve told me that you where planning on going out tonight you should’ve told m-“  
She was cut off as her eyes met the table..

Hilda reached into her tote bag and pulled out a black dress only longer and placed it on the table infront of her.  
“Of course I was gonna get you something! How could I forget ya!”  
Byleth stared at the dress...  
It was quite appealing..It was strapless and was cut up the side of the leg..nothing too too showy or flashy.  
“Now Hilda..if you don’t mind me asking..Where are we going that makes us need to dress like this..?”  
Hilda giggles happily almost jumping.  
“Wellllll, I bought you this!!!!”  
Hilda quickly handed her a small card with a picture of slot machines on it.  
“A casinoooooo! I got rooms for us too! Just for the night of course!!”  
Marianne walked over holding Jeralt and holding a bottle to his mouth as he drank away.  
“A-and I’d be happy to watch him for the night.. it was so nice of Hilda to do this for you...”  
Byleth thought for a second and put her hands up.  
“Alright alright.. I’ll go..”

Hilda almost rushed Byleth up the stairs into her bedroom eagar to do her makeup and help her get ready. Hilda sat her down at her desk and pulled her hair back to focus on doing all of her makeup.. Applying highlighter..blush then afterwards eyeshadow..eyeliner and falsies.  
“Ok...now for the hair...I think I’m gonna curl it!”  
Hilda ran into the bathroom digging around to find a hair curling iron.  
It didn’t take long for her hair to be in long lavish curls.  
Hilda smiled spraying a bunch of hairspray to keep the curls and spin her around to see her work.  
“Oooh! Beautiful!!!~ you’ll turn heads tonight!!!!”  
Byleth got up slowly and walked into her bathroom to see herself in the mirror..She had to admit..she looked really nice...she pressed a hand to her cheek and smiled...  
Hilda followed her into the bathroom holding some lip pumper.  
“Heh! Let’s see how long this stuff lasts!”  
Byleth raised an eyebrow as Hilda applied it smiling.  
“You know what I mean!”  
Hilda slapped her back.  
“Okay sexy mama! Go put on your dress and let’s get going!”  
Byleth watched as Hilda closed the door as Byleth looked at the dress on the bed and began to take off her sleepwear and put on the dress her dear friend has bought her. 

Marianne knew the drill with Jeralt, Bedtime..Breakfast and everything. She completely trusted her child with her..Byleth placed a soft kiss on her child’s forehead as he mindlessly drank from his bottle smiling. 

Hilda and Byleth jumped into Hildas small car decorated on the inside with seat covers and a cute plushie of a cat hanging from the mirror.  
“Heh okay! This might be a long drive but it will be worth it!!”  
Byleth looked at her house before they pulled out and Hilda began to drive turning up her music singing along.  
Byleth pulled out her phone, her lock screen being her and her child. “Hm..I might as well view the reviews of this place” she thought.  
She googled the place that they where going too and saw that it had 4.5 stars with mixed reviews..The bad ones mostly being about the food..Other than that she saw ALOT of comments about a game room attendant by the name of “Claude”  
Byleths curiousity was peaked as she went through the images, Majority of them where of this tan male smiling and winking and laughing, he was wearing a button up that showed off the front of his chest perfectly and wore a name tag with his name on it. Her heart dropped as her cheeks went red. Something about him felt.. “Toxic” but..in a good way..  
The car halted as the red light illuminated the car as Hilda laughed loudly over the music causing Byleth to quickly close out her phone.  
“Oooooh~ who’s the hunk you got on your phone there Byleth?!”  
She spewed out ineligible words blushing madly.  
“NO-NOBODY!!!”  
Hilda laughed shaking her head as the light turned green again as the car started going again.  
Byleth wanted to look again but knew Hilda was watching her.. All she had to do was hope he was working..

The car pulled up to a flashy hotel with a gigantic water fountain in the front flashing different colors. Hilda giggled and parked in one of the guest parking spots jumping out of her car and grabbed her bag in the back along with another one..  
“Hm..what’s that..?”  
Byleth pointed to the bag.  
“Well silly I knew you’d forget your things so I packed em for you!!”  
Hilda set down the bag closing the trunk.  
“Alright grab your things girl!”  
Byleth walked over her heels clicking in the pavement as she picked up her bag looking at the front of the hotel her heart starting to pound as she froze. Right in front of the hotel stood the tall tan male she had seen in the pictures flicking a lighter to light a cigarette pacing a little as he placed the lighter in his pocket blowing out a cloud of smoke. He wore the same attire as he did in the pictures..his dark brown hair slicked back and facial hair cleaned up evenly.  
Hilda waved her out of her thoughts stepping infront of her.  
“Helllooooo~?! Earth to Byleth..?! You coming or what...!”  
Byleth gulped nodding...She hadn’t seen anyone in awhile that made her feel like this.. and she had never even met the guy..  
Hilda chuckled and started to walk to the entrance..

She began to walk towards the entrance aswell right where he was...following behind Hilda..She was a little faster so she was a little ways ahead of her. Byleth watched as he nodded to Hilda smiling.  
“Okay...keep cool...”  
Byleth almost walked slower when she passed him... She could feel his eyes glued to her as he stared at her as she walked by meeting his gaze for a couple of seconds looking into his deep green eyes. It made her heart beat quicker than ever...

Claude stared at the female almost dropping his cigarette..She was extremely breathtaking.. He felt like he needed to rush up to her and demand to know her name..anything! It was almost like she was teasing him by the way she walked by..  
He was going to figure out her name by the end of the night...  
He pressed his cigarette to the pillar of the building to distinguish it and threw it into the ashtray above the trashcan.

Byleth smiled a little knowing that she had him..She saw the way that he looked at her, And so did Hilda..She knew it was that male she was looking at on her phone so she had to standby and watch the exchange between them. Hilda knew that this night was going to be a fun one.  
After Hilda and Byleth found their separate rooms they made their way into the game floor, slot machines lighting up the place along with the chatter keeping the place lively.. loud laughing, people dressed up nicely.. Hilda looked at Byleth and nudged her pointing to a long table across the room; There he was..The male she had her eyes on shuffling a deck of cards. He was looking at her as soon as she walked through the door, her gaze just met his as he smiled to her.  
Byleth looked away quickly her cheeks heating up.  
“H-Hildaaaaa!!! I can’t go over there!”  
Hilda sighed and had her hands on Byleths back slowly pushing her closer. Byleth had no choice but to step over cause of her heels.  
“Hey hey!!”  
Claude watched them as he chuckled to himself setting the cards down in-front of him watching the two of them. 

Byleth finally was infront of this handsome male..She almost whispered to him.  
“H-hello..c-can I play a game...”  
Hilda smiled feeling accomplished as she patted Byleths shoulders.  
“Well! I’ll leave you to it I’m gonna go play some slot machines!”  
Hilda winked at her friend and skipped off leaving the two of them.  
Claude then placed his hands on the front of the table.  
“Your friend always like that?”  
He smiled to her invitingly.  
Byleth took a seat on the bar stool like seat and kept her hands on her lap and spoke softly.  
“Y-yeah..I-I mean!! Sometimes..”  
Claude nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t going to let this conversation die early.  
“Yeah, Friends can be fun sometimes..”  
He reached under the table grabbing a small glass and pushed it near her.  
“Care for some wine?”  
Byleth looked up nodding to him, this was his attempt to loosen her up. 

It worked..Beofre she knew it, Byleths face felt hot to her and she just spoke exactly what was on her mind. No filter.  
Claude smiles resting his head in his hands. After playing a few simple card games and a lot of drinking he felt accomplished that he loosened her up.  
“So we have been playing a lot of games butttt..I think it’s time you told me about yourself a little”  
Byleth happily obliged.  
“Weeeell..let’s see I have a ragdoll cat named tuna..OH! And here is my pride and joy!”  
Byleth reached into her little bag and pulled out her phone.  
At first he was extremely confused but it soon made sense as she showed him her lock screen of her and her baby.  
He didn’t know what to make of it...  
“Is..that your child? Or a cousin nephew..niece?”  
Byleth smiled looking down at her phone.  
“Oh, he’s mine!”

Claude froze.  
Was she taken...? Was she a bad mother? Geez..he didn’t know what to think until Byleth spoke again the blood rushing to her face from the alcohol. She took a long sip.  
“Me and my ex husbands..that is.”  
Byleth took another sip looking at her phone  
Claude felt a little relief as she said that..  
“Ah..it seems like you love him tons!”  
Byleth stopped and kept the glass to her lips. Did he really try and continue their conversation....Normally when she told a male she had a child they would run away...  
“Y-yeah..I do..”  
She looked up at him her face still red.  
He stared back at her his green eyes happily looking back at her.  
“If you don’t mind..I’d love to ...Have your number..”  
Byleth almost spit out her drink.  
“M-my numbe-“

She was cut off by a female screaming for joy. It was her friend Hilda;  
“YESSSS! HAHAH! I WON!”  
Byleth looked back to see Hilda standing up and jumping as the machine infront of her rang out with dings and flashed throughout the whole entire room.  
“Heh Guess Hilda won big..”  
Byleth smiled and thought to herself.  
“And I did too..”


	2. My Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Hits and Kudos!!! I didn’t expect it to be this popular, I’m happy to say I’ll be continuing it!!! Ill figure out a good day for updates for y’all so you can keep track!!

Byleth sat in her hotel room holding her phone face down on her chest, She was nervous to look at her phone..After getting out of a hot shower she heard her phone buzzing on the bed indicating somebody had texted her. She hadn’t looked ever since. The hotel ribs where comfortable and the bed was plush, (Thank goodness) she thought.   
With a peek she slowly lifted up her phone and saw 3 new messages; One was from Hilda and one was from Marianne and the other was an unknown number.  
Byleth inhaled deeply unlocking her phone too reveal the messages.

Hilda;   
“Omg I saw pretty boy flirting you up! WowwwweeeYougo get em!!!”

Byleth could tell she was drunk by the way she was typing, She laughed and read the next one from Marianne;

Marianne;   
“Jeralt misses you! I’m puttin him to bed soon! We have been watching our favorite show!”  
Attached was an image of a selfie of her Jeralt. 

Byleth smiled to herself and finally anxiously looked at the last message;

(123)-456-7890;  
“Hey cutie it’s me Claude, I had lots of fun tonight! ;) U up?”

Byleths heart almost jumped out of her chest as her hands shook as she typed;

Byleth;  
“Hey! Haha yeah I’ve been up it’s only 1am! What are you doing up!”

Byleth tapped send inhaling deeply putting her phone on her chest, It didn’t take long for her phone to buzz in response..

Claude;  
“Only 1am? Your funny! You don’t sleep well either I’m assuming haha, I mean you are a mother after all so your probably used to being awake at late hours!”

Byleth chuckled at his response,, She had to admit it he was right.

Byleth;  
“Ah! You got me! That’s my secret, But what’s your excuse hm?” 

Claude looked at his phone smiling, he couldn’t put it down at all, he was almost glued to it. He hadn’t had this much fun talking to somebody in awhile. It was almost foreign to him. He quickly typed back smiling;

Claude;  
“Well, I do work late hours so I’m kinda used to getting home and giving myself a little free time, It just so happens I’m choosing my free time to talk to you is that a problem ;)”

He once again hit send without a care. She was a catch to him, he just wasn’t sure if he should fully go for it, after all he didn’t know much about her and still had much more to learn.   
His phone buzzed as he snapped down to look at his phone too see what the woman he called goddess (in his phone and mind) had wrote to him;

Goddess Byleth;  
“Hehe, It’s not at all a problem, You should rest more though,You need your beauty sleep after all~ How are you gonna keep your great skin and youthful look!” 

Claude gulped the heat rising to his cheeks, he then felt another buzz on his phone;

Goddess Byleth;  
“I’ve gotta head to bed soon I’m leaving tomorrow morning, I’m hoping to wake up at a good time since I live decently far!”

Claude pouted, He didn’t want to leave to conversation but he had to be respectful... 

Goddess Byleth;  
“Alright goddess, I hope you sleep well, I’d love to talk tomorrow if that’s possible~”

Byleth looked down at her phone, If her face wasn’t already red enough! 

Byleth;   
“Aww, You flatter me~ Of course! It’s so nice talking to you!”

Byleth places her phone on the nightstand and laid on her side looking at the wall. There was still so much she wanted to learn about him. He made her heart flutter, She felt goosebumps, And she couldn’t stop smiling no matter what he wrote, Even if it was hello.   
Claide had trapped her and she barley knew him..

Claude sat in bed looking at the ceiling holding his phone near his heart, He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a girl he just met...He knew about love at first sight but never believed it...He didn’t want to believe it happened to him this quick. None of the girls that came to his game table made him feel the way she did. Claude wanted to talk to her everyday, Make her smile everyday..He just wanted to see her..She was leaving the next day..sure he had her number but; He didn’t want to see her go so quick, He didn’t know when the next time he was going to see her was going to be! Claude sighed to himself and placed his phone down on his nightstand turning off his light. 

The next morning Byleth almost didn’t get up. Her phone was going crazy on the little table, Buzzing and beeping away. She then thought and stopped.  
“Wait...IS JERALT OKAY!!”  
She grabbed her phone and let out a sigh of relief to see it was Hilda..

Hilda;  
HEY! You up!!! I’m in the lobby waiting!!!”

Byleth sighed rubbing her eyes and slowly stumbled out of bed to grab her things tossing them into her suitcase and changing into some sweats and a black shirt.   
Byleth sloppily texted;

Byleth;  
“Ok be therte soonv”

She grabbed all of her things and made sure one last time she had everything she needed before heading down to the elevator. 

Upon entering the lobby Hilda stood waiting tapping her foot only to smile seeing Byleth walk out,   
“AHA there you are! It’s about time!!!”  
Hilda pulled Byleth in whispering   
“Hey just between you and I..if you look over there I see the man from last night that was chatting you up..”

Byleths head snapped up only to see Claude standing by the entrance looking at her. Her cheeks heated up recalling their conversation last night, She could’ve swore she saw a small smirk curl on the side of his lips.   
Hilda whispered again.   
“Well...? Aren’t you gonna say goodbye or maybe invite him overrrr~!  
Byleth swatted Hilda away and inhaled deeply walking over to him attempting to regain all of her confidence.   
“He-hey..”  
Claude smiled and took a few steps closer to her as she took 3 back extremely flustered.   
“Hey goddess! Looks like your leaving..?”  
Byleth stuttered hearing what he had just called her;  
“Shhhhshh!!!! I don’t want my friend hearing that!!! And besides why are you here!!”  
Claude laughed at her and got closer placing a hand on her head rubbing it softly.   
“Your too cute!”  
Byleth looked up at him her cheeks red, He was wearing a casual button up with leaves on it and baggy jeans, He looks presentable and cute.... She met his green eyes, She couldn’t help staring at him this time.. this was the first time she had been this close to him. The air between them screaming to connect fully. He stopped rubbing her head to stare back into her eyes not moving a muscle. His hand rested on the top of her head as he silently studied her, almost like an animal stalking his prey. 

They where cut off with Hilda clearing her throat.   
“Anyways....so Claude, Was it? You want to come with me and Byleth!!”  
Byleth almost choked looking at Hilda her eyes wide.   
“W-Wha?!?! H-Hilda!”  
Claude smiled taking his hand off of her head;  
“Why I’d love to join! How far do you guys live!!?”  
Hilda smiled evilly looking at Byleth chucking.   
“Well Byleth wanna tell him?!”  
Byleth swallowed the lump in her throat;   
“T-two towns over...”  
Claude gasped,  
“Well well me too! What direction?!”  
Byleth looked down anxiously.  
“W-west..”  
Claude laughed and smiled widely.   
“Me tooooo!!!”  
Byleth questioned herself and thought;   
“Why did he come back to the hotel...was it to see her...?”   
She shook her head a little...  
“There is no way..”

Claude smiled his foot out the door as he reached into his back pocket pulling out a box and and lighter as he lit a cigarette putting the box and lighter back into his pocket.  
“Well let’s get going I’ll follow ya in my car!”

As he walked out Hilda stayed behind looking at Byleth;   
“You need this trust me you’ll thank me!”  
Hilda hummed twirling her keys and walked outside with Byleth following far behind her cheeks red.   
“What will he think of Jeralt...What will he think of her small cabin house...her decor...her room...”  
She stopped her thoughts “Room?!?! Woah woah that was taking it a little too far..”  
Byleth inhaled deeply putting her things into Hildas trunk and hopping into the passenger seat. 

She looked at her hands in her lap looking at the side mirror every so often to see claudes car, It was..VERY expensive..It had decal, additions and the engine sounded really loud. The bottom of the car illuminated a yellow light even in the daytime it could be seen...He had big money...  
Hilda gasped looking into her mirror.   
“WOOOOOWWWWW BY! I snagged you up a good one!! Look at that car!!!”  
She was well aware...She looked at him through the window.. he had one hand hanging out the window and dark shades on to block from the sunlight; You could hear the speakers in his car blaring and the engine revving.   
“You know what that means huhhhh!”  
Byleth raises an eyebrow.  
“Not really please enlighten me”  
Hilda giggles;  
“He’s got the big moneyyyyy!”

Byleth sighed and closed her eyes awaiting to get to the house, She just wanted to see her child..


	3. Byleths Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know this chapter contains some Sexual Abuse/ Sexual Trauma if you aren’t comfortable with that please find the line and skip to the end! Thanks a bunch!
> 
> Also, If your interested I’m doing ClaudeXByleth One shot requests on my Wattpad! @Pastelskiesbooks!

Hilda pulled into the driveway and hummed happily.  
“Hey...HEY!!!! Byleth you slept again?”  
Byleth jumped up and rubbed her eyes.  
“Hmm...?! Huh..?”  
Hilda sighed and got out of her car to see Claude pull up beside her car.  
“Hey nice car!”  
Claude smiled  
“Thanks! I put a lot into it!!”  
He tapped the roof of his car smiling. The license plate said “d33r”  
“Hey where’s Byleth?”  
Hilda turned;  
“She’s in the c...car?”  
Byleth was nowhere in the car instead she had run into her house to see her baby.  
“Marianne! I’m back! And where is my child!”  
She smiled softly and motioned to the living room to where he was bouncing up and down in a little sit and play seat.  
“There you are!”  
Jeralt took a toy out of his mouth seeing his mom and cried out happily holding out his arms.  
Byleth walked over picking up Jeralt and cooed.  
“Hello hello~...”

Hilda walked in carrying her bag and smiled.  
“Ah..good to see you Marianne!”  
Marianne smiled giving Hilda a hug.  
“You too! I hope you had fun!”  
Marianne then looked behind her to see Claude.  
“Oh! Is this the man you told me about!”  
Hilda nodded.  
She turned to introduce him but met only Claude with a smile curling from the corner of his lips watching Byleth coo her child and comfort him..It was beautiful to him..And could see the care in her eyes and the love she had for him.  
Hilda held back her laughter and tapped Claude in the shoulder.  
“Me and Marianne are gonna head out let her know we said bye alright.”  
Claude nodded and waved to the both of them. 

After Marianne and Hilda left Byleth turned to see Claude sitting on the couch his hands resting on his chin.  
“So...is it alright if I say hello..?”  
Byleth frantically looked around for her two friends but they already left..Byleth gulped looking at Claude smiling at her now sitting up straighter.  
Byleth sighed softly nodding to him and walked over with Jeralts curious eyes looking at Claude. The last male he ever saw and held him was his own father..  
“Here you are...”  
Byleth sat next to Claude and slowly handed Jeralt to him as Claude softly reached grabbing him softly to hold him in his arms. 

Claude smiled softly down at him and rubbed his little head.  
“Hey little one..”  
Jeralts eyes started to close as he drooled a little on Claudes arm, he almost looked like he was in a trance.  
Byleth was beyond shocked. Marianne couldn’t even calm him down so quickly to make him met in her arms.  
“H-he likes you huh..?”  
Claude smiled to her and turned to face her.  
“I guess so huh!”  
Claude slowly handed him back to Byleth, he was sound asleep...  
“Well thanks for putting him to bed haha I appreciate it!”  
Byleth slowly got up and walked into his bedroom and placed him softly into his crib and turned on a little music player and cracked the door. 

Claude was now standing in the kitchen looking around the house viewing the pictures on the wall of her and her friends Marianne and Hilda, Along with pictures of her and Jeralt.  
“Hey....If you don’t mind me asking....”  
Byleth looked at him blinking a few times.  
“What happened between you and your ex-husband...I apologize if that was too soon to ask..but..what man could just leave his own son..and beautiful wife..”  
He turned to look at Byleth, seeing her cheeks flare up.  
“Well...I don’t mind sharing, no need to say sorry!”  
Claude leaned on the counter.  
“You got any alcohol? I can make us a few drinks to loosen us up a bit..?”  
Byleth smiled softly.  
“I’d like that...”

After awhile of Claude making drinks he walked out with two fancy looking drinks smiling.  
“Here you are miss!”  
He handed it to her.  
“I had to make do with what you had, hope you enjoy it!”  
Byleth nodded smiling.  
“I’m sure I will! Now..let me begin...”  
She took a small sip from her drink leaning back on the couch as Claude sat beside her.

——————————————————————-TW

-WARNING! THERE ARE SOME TW BELOW! If you have an sexual abuse/abuse trigger please skip to the line!!! Thank you!!!-

“I was a senior in Highschool...when I met him...”  
Byleth closed her locker with all of her books in it to see Marianne and Hilda running down the hallway frantically.  
“BY! Cmon!!”  
Hilda shouted grabbing Byleths arm.  
“You gotta hurry! Your mans started another fight!!!”  
Byleth blinked a few times.  
“Hilda he’s not my man! I told you we aren’t dating yet!”  
Hilda continued to drag her down the hallway. 

Byleth was met with a circle of kids yelling and cheering;  
“Kick his ass Dimitri!!!”  
“Show that nerd whose boss!!!”  
“Right in the teeth!!”

Byleth shivered and yelled through the crowd.  
“Move!!!”  
As Byleth got closer to the center there was Dimitri kicking a lower class men on the ground.  
“Haha yeah last time you’ll ever test me!!!!”  
The kid went into fetal position and begged for him to stop.  
Byleth ran into the center standing in-front of the kid her arms out wide.  
“DIMITRI!!”  
He stopped seeing Byleth standing infront of her as Byleth panted glaring at him.  
“What on earth are you doing!!!!”  
The group around them slowly started to disappear as Dimitri stopped fighting.  
“You need to get ahold of yourself!!!”  
Byleth grabbed his shoulders whispering.  
“You need to take your meds on-time...everyday!”  
Dmimitri looked down slowly coming to his senses.  
“Sorry...”  
Byleth shook her head.  
“Don’t say sorry to me! Say sorry to the kid you just beat!”  
Dimitri looked past Byleth to see the kid slowly getting up.  
“Hey..I’m really sorry...”  
The kid looked at Dimitri with utter disgust and walked away. Soon after the whole group was gone leaving Marianne and Hilda waiting.  
Byleth sighed softly...  
“I’ll be here for you Dimitri..to help you..you can’t keep doing this and I won’t always be there to stop you..”

After while Dimitri stood there and looked at Byleth.  
“Byleth... listen...I-I think I love you...”  
Byleth stood there in shock...Was he really saying this...Right after that big fight...?!

“Dimitri listen...I understand but-“  
She was cut off with his lips meeting hers.  
After months of talking he finally kissed her.

After Highschool the two decided to make it official..and spending a long year together, Dimitri finally proposed to her.. Yes she even agreed, it seemed rushed at the time..but she was 19...

Their wedding wasn’t anything huge either..They went to a small chapel in the town and only Dimitris father showed up... He was on his phone the whole entire reception. And as for Byleth. Her two best friends joined her and walked her down the aisle in place of her father... Both of them encouraging Byleth that it was a bad idea.. She had nobody else... Meanwhile Dimitri wore an older suit that he rented off the street ...And Byleth had to wear her prom dress since it was last minute...  
She should’ve known then that the marriage wouldn’t really last...The effort put into their wedding was nothing and after the wedding all Dimitri wanted was to go back to her house and have sex. She wasn’t ready..mentally or physically.... Yet he still somehow convinced her...

The sex hurt...it wasn’t pleasant..it was painful....after she begged and begged him she wasn’t ready he pulled her in not letting her go...At that time she didn’t know what love or abuse was... She thought she was doing the right thing...As she grew older she looks back and is traumatized..  
The only good thing that came out of that painful night was her baby Jeralt...

The day Jeralt was born, Dimitri was late...He told her he was at work and absolutely couldn’t leave... The baby was born and Byleth then realized that their marriage wasn’t going to work out... 

“What are you going to name him miss..?”  
Byleth smiled a little.  
“Jeralt Sitri Eisner...”  
The doctor smiled and handed her the paperwork. 

The night that Byleth brought the baby home Dimitri was nowhere to be seen...She also made note that all of his things where gone...He left..No notice no nothing... And from then Dimitri filed the divorce before her and sent her the paperwork in the mail but by bit. 

Hilda and Marianne lived downstairs in her house helping her with the baby and being supportive co parents for her and her child. She will be forever grateful to them..

———————————————END OF TW!!!!!!

Claude sat there motionless as he gripped his drink..Hard. As he did he let out a loud laugh.  
“Hahah!!! WOW! What a fucking Moron!!! I have never and I mean NEVER! Heard of a man with such a sick mind!”  
He slammed his glass on the table and reached to grab Byleths drink to set it on the table as he softly grabbed her hands.  
“Listen here...You did NOTHING wrong..Your a wonderful mother! It was him who screwed you over! You are absolutely the most caring person and I can see that just by how you care for your child!”  
Byleth sat there staring into his eyes.  
“T-thank you...”  
He nodded and pulled her into a hug.  
Byleths heart raced like crazy... as she sniffled softly smelling his cologne that smelled like a pine tree with the masked smell of cigarettes the he tried to hide. 

He pulled away and looked at her for a little waiting for something...And Byleth knew what that was. She nodded to him as he let go of her hands softly cupping her warm cheeks wiping her tears and leaning into her slowly placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
Byleth thought to herself, It was warm....Loving..and soft...she could get used to this....


	4. Mess in The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth pushes her feeling and herself away and Someone tries to spy.

.  
After the kiss Claude didn’t say much. He pulled her into him and held her tight. Oh god how he wanted to just take her away from her past trauma and comfort her, Nothing more mattered to him...  
“Byleth...C-can I spend the night...”  
Byleth looked at him quickly and saw that his eyes where looking down, They looked dark and motionless.   
“Y-yeah of course...I mean you did have a few drinks! I wouldn’t want you driving like that!”  
Claude nodded to her and looked around,   
“I’ll clean up...”  
His shaking hand reached out to grab the glass as Byleth quickly snagged it before his slow arm could grab it.   
“Nope! Sorry but you’ll stay right there!”  
Claude looked at her to notice that she had only taken a few sips from her drink, meanwhile he had 2 empty glasses that she delicately picked up with one hand, Had he really drank that much...? 

Byleth turned on the water in the sink awaiting for it to get warm...She stared at the ice melting in the cup as the glass filled slowly. Why wasn’t she moving it..? Was it the fact she wanted to watch it overflow? She then was brought back to reality to feel a piece of strong arms around her waist and pull her closer.   
“H-huh..?”  
She could smell the alcohol and feel the stubble on the side of her neck. It made her squirm.   
“Hey...”  
Byleth turned around a little to see Claudes eyes looking down at her, his eyes hooded.   
“I just wanted to tell you..-“  
His hands went on either side of the counter, trapping her in.   
“If you ever get uncomfortable with me..tell me...”  
Byleth gulped and nodded softly, With him...there was no fear, She wanted to tell him that..But she wasn’t sure how unhinged he would become if she opened her mouth.   
“Y-you’ll be the first you know”  
He nodded smiling.   
“That’s good to know...”  
He then looked at her and smiled..There it was again..that feeling..of ease and of comfort...  
“You alright Goddess???”  
She almost choked and looked away quickly from him hiding her face.   
“Ahah!- y-y-“  
She then felt his hands softly grab hers pulling them away from her face.  
“Hey, don’t look away from me..I won’t be able to see your face of you do that..~”  
She gulped looking at him to meet his green eyed gaze.   
“Can ...Can I kiss you again...?”  
Byleth started to sweat and simply looked at him, her eyes not leaving his.   
“I’m going to take that as a yes...”  
He slowly leaned into her and was satisfied when he felt his lips softly press onto hers. She kissed him back...It was soft and almost hesitant but besides that..It was true bliss.   
Byleth pulled away her cheeks red.   
“I-I’m sorry...”  
He shook his head taking her hands in his and placing them to his lips to place a kiss.   
“Don’t apolgize..that was the greatest gift you could’ve bestowed upon me..”

“I-I think I need to use the bathroom..?”  
Claude raises an eyebrow, Even though he was slightly tipsy he could still tell she was lying.   
“Pffft...You think???”  
Byleth quickly nodded and ran up the stairs into her room and yelled down to Claude.   
“The guest room is across from Jeralts!”  
And with that she closed to door quickly and sunk down from the door.   
“Phew.....”

Claude stood in the kitchen looking down at the tile in the kitchen floor.   
“Did I take it too far..?”   
Claude stumbles into the guest room only to place his hand on the door frame to hear some noise coming from Jeralts room.   
“Huh...?”  
Claude stood still and listened in... “Why does it sound like a window is  
trying to be opened....”  
His eyes then shot fully awake as he quickly ran into the room and scanned around to see Jeralt was fast asleep and his eyes where quickly met to the fogged window with the curtains slightly apart to make out a phone camera light and a face pressed closely to the window.   
Claude yelled loudly shaking the whole house as the phone light quickly turned off and rustling could be hear as the person attempted to run away.   
“HEY WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!”  
He sprinted to the window his feet stomping over awaking Jeralt into a loud uproar. 

Byleth slowly sat up from her bed after putting on her Pajama pants.   
“Huh...? Jerlat...? CLAUDE?!?!”  
She slammed open the door rushing down the stairs.   
“Claude?!?! What’s wrong!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO JERALT!!!”  
Byleth then ran into the room to see Jeralt squirming and crying in his bed and the window wide open with the screen ripped off.   
“Claude?!?!! CLAUDE?!?!”   
Byleth ran to the window and looked around to see Claude nowhere.   
“Fuck fuck fuck”  
Byleth carefully and quickly picked up Jerlat and held him in one hand and pulling her cellphone in the other to dial 911. 

Byleth awaited first the cops to arrive and once they did they sat her down as she cooed and rocked Jeralt feeding him some milk from his baby bottle. She had already gave them some of the story...  
“M-my friend was staying the night...and as I went to bed...I then heard screaming from my child and yelling from him...”  
The cops nodded a little..  
“And you mentioned he was slightly intoxicated....?  
Byleth nodded   
“Yes but he wasn’t drunk off his high horse if you get what I mean.   
Both the police nodded the one with the notepad writing down everything she was saying.   
“Well I guess we will have to await until your friend arrives to tell us more of the story..Dont worry your friend isn’t in trouble, from the sounds of it, it sounds like he was trying to protect your child. And the investigator outside seems to see that he broke the screen to get to the intruder.”

After talking a little more the door then opened causing everyone to turn their head to see Claude panting sweat dripping from his forehead and some vomit on his shirt.   
“C-CLAUDE THANK GOD!!! P-Please have a seat!”  
The cops sat up straight and looked at him to see what a mess he was.   
“B-by...I’m sorry, he got away...”  
Byleth shook her head slowly getting up to walk to Claude holding Jerlat.   
“Don’t say sorry...Thank you for protecting my son...”  
The cops cleared their throats.   
“Now sir if you don’t mind...could you please tell us what happened from your point of view..?”  
Claude nodded walking over to sit in the couch across from the cops with Byleth following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was shorter and left off on a cliffhanger! I’ll try and have more up soon!!


	5. Catching Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is thankful her son is safe and Claude tries to piece things together.

. 

Claude sighed starting from the beginning, 

“You think you can get away you creep!!!! You thought dead wrong!!!”  
With pure adrenaline he ran to the window and quickly opened it and kicked the screen off from the hinges and vaulted out of the window. 

He watched as the person hunch over and sprint down the small suburban road the street lamps illuminating the sidewalk and road.  
“Ohoh your funny if you think you can outrun me!!!”

Claude took a few steps back and inhaled deeply clearing his mind despite being slightly tipsy as he quickly set off his feet almost gliding as he ran, taking as big of steps as he possibly could. 

“Your gonna pay you asswipe you might as well stop running cause I’m going to catch you!!!”

The person slowly started to stumble almost falling on their face. Claude grinned knowing they where slowly giving up. 

“Almost there...”  
He muttered softly and sped up a little more feeling his body slowly start to give in.  
“Cmon...”

Before he knew it he was in arms reach of the intruder, He reached out grabbing their shoulder pushing them behind him and onto the pavement.  
He watched the person cover there face with their elbows.  
“Ok the chase is over!!! You better explain yourself!!!”  
Claude and the person panted and he then heard the person mumble..A gruff Males voice. 

“You have no business in that house pretty boy..I’ve never seen you there before..are you some sort of fling...? Or is she stringing you along..?” 

Claude felt anger welt up inside of him.  
“What...WHAT?! What fucking business do you have being a creep!!!- you know what I’m not playing these games..!!!”

Claude grabbed the mans arms and attempted to pry them open. 

“Show your face!! Or are you worried I might report you!!!” 

The man chuckled to himself and then brought his knees to his chest only to kick Claude right in the gut causing him to gag and pull away to vomit on the sidewalk. He gasped and continued to vomit hearing the mans feet running on the pavement away from him.  
“Damn...”

The cops nodded and jotted down everything he had said and then closed the pad and tucked it away. 

“Thanks for calling us miss..and thankfully your son is alright...”  
Byleth nodded softly and stood up to bow.  
“I appreciate your help..”  
The cops stood up and bowed back. 

“We will do our best to find out who terrorized you...for now stay alert and call us if this happens again...”

Byleth nodded and then looked at Claude who was still sitting on the couch thinking about what the man had said earlier.  
“Before....so he keeps coming back..and no business...who the hell does he think he is...”

Byleth cleared her throat and blinked a few times awaiting a response. 

“You alright...?”  
Byleth had a look of worry on her face as she cradled Jerlat who was now sound asleep. 

“Ah...sorry about that...I’m just a little shaken up and dazed... also I kinda threw up my whole lunch and dinner ahah...”

Byleth nodded a little.  
“Ah I see..well I’ll go make something real quick for ya..lemme just go get the portable cradle for Jeralt, I think I’m going to have him sleep in my room for a couple days...”

Claude nodded softly.  
“You need any help?”

Byleth shook her head in response.  
“Nah I should be fine! Thank you for asking though! Also once again thank you..for helping my son..it means the world to me...I don’t think I could ever repay you...”

Claude smirked a little about to open his mouth only to have Byleth cut him off with a bright blush in her face.  
“Don’t even say it!!!”

He laughed a little as she marched upstairs to put Jerlat to bed. 

Claude sighed leaning back on the couch only to hear a small bell jingle out.  
“Hm..?”  
He stared down to meet a fluffy looking cat staring up at him.  
“Ah..your Tuna..heh your cute...”  
The cat mewled jumping up to sit next to him her big blue eyes staring at him.  
“Heh...what..?”

The cat slowly got closer smelling Claude only to gag. 

“AY WHAT THE HELL!”  
Claude looked down to still see he had vomit on him as he stood up slowly.  
“Alright alright I see now...”

Byleth slolwy trailed down the steps to see Claude sighing to himself and taking off his shirt to reveal his bare chest causing Byleth to blush madly.  
“A-Ah..!”

Claude held his shirt in his hand to see Byleth stopped in her tracks on the staircase staring. He smirked a little slowly walking towards the staircase only to have Byleth tumble upstairs. 

“So sorry sorry sorry!!!! I didn’t know you where changing!!!”

Claude chuckled and shook his head.  
“Oh no no goddess!~ I’m flattered you would lay your gaze upon me..”

Byleth stammered her voice shaking,  
“Y-you you...You can use the shower! I-it’s in the guest room!”  
Byleth turned around to run up the stairs into her room to close the door softly.  
“Ahhh....I-I don’t know what to do...”  
Byleth walked to her bed and plopped down.

Claude smiled to himself and looked at the rug and the cat swinging her tail back and forth.  
“I’ll win...heh...”  
Claude then stood there.  
“Heyyyyy...So no dinner?!!”  
The cat meowed as Claude sighed:  
“Oh well...”

Claude then heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table to see a text from Byleth; 

Goddess (Byleth);  
Feel free to make anything in the kitchen that you would like!!” ^^

Claude put his phone on his back pocket walking into the kitchen to look around only the find a small reheat pizza.  
“Hm guess this will have to do..”  
After a couple of minutes of cooking and getting his drink and plate he walked back into the guest room.  
“Hm..I guess I won’t be eating with the goddess tonight...”  
Claude sighed and took a few bites from his pizza still thinking 

Byleth stared at the ceiling and gulped.  
“I hope it’s not who I think it is...”  
She looked over at her child and felt her heart rate pick up.  
“If it is..I-I don’t know what I’m possibly going to do...”  
Byleth slolwy picked up her phone and dialed Hildas number and closed her eyes awaiting for her to pick up...She had to tell her what had occurred today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve recently had some things going on. I’ll try have more chapters up soon! Hope your enjoying sofar!


	6. Burning Question

After Byleth called her friends for a quick video chat they both seemed astonished. Marianne spoke softly but anxiously.   
“I’m...just glad your all safe..”  
Hilda sighed in the background;   
“Yeah thank god pretty boy was there...”

Byleth looked over at Jerlat who was soundly sleeping not moving an inch. 

“Yeah...thank goodness...”  
Byleth sighed to herself.   
“Well girls I’m probably going to try and sleep..I honestly don’t think it will happen though...”

Hilda cleared her throat.   
“Why don’t you ask pretty boy to sleep in your room tonight..? Ya know..just for safety reasons hehe..”  
Marianne gasped and hit Hilda softly on the arm.  
“Sh!!!”

Byleth shook her head in response.   
“N-no maybe she’s right..what if he comes back..”

Hilda chuckled a little;  
“Yeahhhh I’m right huh!”  
Marianne rolled her eyes sighing.  
“Well..just do what you think is right by you Byleth..Stay safe and sleep well okay?”

Byleth nodded in response and put her phone down on her nightstand and wrapped herself in a blanket. And softly walked down the stairs towards the guest room where Claude was. 

She looked at the door to see the light illuminating the small entrance along with talking from the TV.   
Byleth inhaled deeply before she was about to reach for the door until it swung open with Claudes hand on the doorknob and one holding a lighter and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.   
“Mm? Oh goddess!?” 

He took his hand off of the doorknob and picked the cigarette out of his mouth smiling.   
“To what pleasure do I owe to you being here?”

Byleth almost choked on her words and rubbing her arm anxiously looking down at her feet.   
“Aren’t you ..Going outside real quick...? Maybe you can come upstairs and stand on the patio with me...”

Claude smiled even wider, Her response seemed to trigger something in him. She just hoped she made the right decision...

“Why of course! I was hoping you’d ask me!” 

Claude hummed at clicked his tongue a few times as Tuna meowed and came running out of the room. 

Byleth looked down to see tuna rubbing against her leg.   
“Wow, seems you two bonded huh?” 

Claude smiled and looked at Byleth.   
“Yeah huh? Look at that I’ve bonded more with your cat than someone else..?”   
He walked past Byleth nudging her in the arm softly.   
“Cmon”

Byleth nodded and leaned down to pet tuna.   
“I’ll feed you in a bit..”  
She took the blanket off her shoulders and held it in her arms.

Byleth followed behind Claude leading into her room and out onto the balcony before leaning down to kiss Jerlat on the forehead and place the blanket on the bed.  
She walked out into the balcony and closed the sliding door behind her sighing. 

“So..what did you want to talk about..? I doubt you just wanted to see me, unless you really do?”  
He lit his cigarette and leaned on the railing sighing letting out a breath of smoke. 

Byleth stood still thinking of ways she could possibly make small talk.. Anything..

“So Claude...I don’t think I’ve ever asked you...How old are you..?”

He almost choked laughing and he coughed a few times.   
“Haha what kinda question is that?!”  
He flicked his cigarette and chuckled. 

Byleth cleared her throat.   
“Well excuseeee me for trying to make small talk...!”

“26”

Byleth raises her eyebrow.   
“Really?!?! I thought you where the same age as me!!”

Claude nodded.   
“Nah but I do know how old you are!”

Byleth chuckled   
“Heh..try me! Take a wild guess!” 

Claude raises his eyebrow flicking his cigarette again and taking in a breath and blowing it out.   
“23”

Byleth was shocked.   
“Wow..umm lucky guess huh..? I mean you do work at a casino after all so you do have to-“

She was cut off by Claudes next sentence;

“Nah..I did know you in Highschool after all”

Byleths eyes went wide.   
“W-What..? But I never knew you...”

“I knew you though..well just for a year that is.. I dropped out my junior year of Highschool, I was 16 going on 17..”

Byleth looked down, she felt terrible she didn’t remember him.

“Well, we did have some classes together..so I know it was probably hard to remember, also I wasn’t there cause I’d skip a lot, but there was something that did encourage me to keep coming to class..Wasn’t my dad, mom, my peers...”

Byleth fidgeted a little and felt Claudes hand rest in hers. 

“You know what I’m gonna say right?? Heh..little miss perfect alwayssss sitting in the front of the classroom with her book bag ready as always, homework done on time? Heh...and don’t think I’d ever forget that cute ponytail...”   
Claude looked down almost embarrassed.   
“Nah..but...It was you Byleth... I’m, sorry if I sounded creepy..” 

Byleth shook her head a few times.   
“No no... I-I don’t think so...I just wish that I met you sooner!”

Claude had a small smile.  
“Heh...it’s fine..if anything I’m glad you didn’t...”  
Claude frowned a little and stared at his cigarette that was now distinguished.   
“I haven’t really gone down the best path...as you can possible tell...”  
Claude waved around the cigarette with a disgusted face.   
“See I don’t like these things at all, it’s...really depressing actually...huh....Heh-Only reason I git the job at the casino is cause my father owns the place... without him I’d prob go back to my older habits...I’m pretty pathetic if anything..”

Byleth wipes her face already feeling tears start to form.   
“N-no Claude it’s not...n-not at all..” 

Claude blinked a few times curious.   
“Hey hey...don’t look like that!!”  
Claude placed the distinguished cigarette down and walked over to her and swiftly wrapped her in a hug.   
“Cmon...don’t cry..Honestly..”

Byleth broke, she felt her body shake and her legs get weak, beyond that Smokey smell, she could smell his cologne and natural smell, she didn’t want to forget it..She finally felt her body and mind father the question;

“S-spend the night with me!!!”

Claude pulled away from the hug his arms staying on Byleths arms. He stared at her, she was trembling a little and bit her lip anxiously. 

“Y-your kidding...?”

Byleth shook her head.  
“J-just for one night..I-I’d appreciate the company a lot... especially Jeralt...”

Claude nodded and smiled.   
“Yes..anything for the two of you...”  
Claude leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.   
“Cmon it’s already..-“  
He looked down at his watch.  
“About 2am... lets get to bed okay? And..let’s just keep this conversation under the radar for now..okay..? Now cmon..”

Byleth walked into the room trying to be quiet only to see tuna lay on the bed curled in a little ball. She smiled softly and pulled the giant blanket back on the bed being careful not to disturb her.   
“Which side do you want?”

Claude shrugged,   
“I’ll take the side closet to Jerlat! If that’s okay! That way if anything happens I can easily help!”  
Byleth nodded smiling.  
“Good idea...” 

Claude pulled the blanket back and laid down on his back.   
“Ooooh this bed is nice...”

Byleth laughed quietly.   
“Yeah I love the blankets, they where a gift from Marianne!”  
Byleth grabbed the tv remote and turned down the volume and brightness.   
“Heh..sorry..I can’t really sleep without background noise..”

Claude nodded in agreement   
“Heh..glad to know I’m not the only one...”

Byleth smiled and laid down, her back facing Claude.   
“same...goodnight...”

Claude looked over to see her back turned to him as he slowly leaned over to push her body to his chest.   
“Goodnight Goddess..”  
He immersed his face into her soft silky hair feeling his eyes grow heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long!!! I’m back and should have some more chapters up soon for those who actually like my work!!! Thanks so much!!!


	7. Win Or Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri Play a game with high stakes.

Byleth was awoken suddenly by the sound of calming cooing and Jeralts laugh, Along with the sound of the birds happily chirping to a new day. 

“Hm..J-jeralt...?”

Byleth slowly sat up, her hair all messy and in small knots. She was greeted with Claude all dressed in his casual work attire cradling Jeralt in his two strong arms and smiled happily looking down at him as he tickled his face with his beard as Jeralt reached to grab onto it ( Though it wasn’t much, Mostly stubble)  
Byleth felt her heart pound as she watched him, knowing he wasn’t aware she was awake yet. She was watching the two of them as Claude walked to the window, his skin almost glowing in the morning sun, she would be lying to herself if she wasn’t swooning. 

Byleth smiled and cleared her throat causing Claude to spin around.   
“Ah the Princess has finally awoken for her beauty rest!”  
Byleth let out a small chuckle;  
“Oh so now I’m princess..?”  
Claude nodded and slowly placed Jeralt back onto his crib.   
“Among other things, Of course..”  
Byleth raises and eyebrow and waved him off.  
“Okay okay, that’s enough Casanova! Don’t you have a job to get too?”

Claude softly smiled.   
“Why yes I do! How could you tell!”  
He tapped his name tag letting out a laugh.   
“So, more important manners! Now I know where you live I hope that you don’t mind me getting the spare key!”

Byleth blinked a few times and shook her head,  
“Your joking correct?”  
Claude pouted a little and picked up his sleepwear from last night.   
“Hmph, worth a shot!”

Byleth admitted, She didn’t want him to leave quite yet, But she couldn’t avoid him getting up and leaving.   
“Autually...s-since you’ve been so kind to me and Jeralt...” 

Claudes eyes lit up as he watched Byleth let out a deep sigh and walk over to her dresser opening a drawer and digging around the clothes to pull out a small silver key.   
“This was my ex husbands spare key to the house...Since you protected my son..I think your worthy of having it...”

Claude walked over taking the key with a huge smile plastered on him face, He knew deep down that she wasn’t going to let him walk away without it.   
“Well, I appreciate it so much! I promise I won’t let you down!”   
Claude hummed and placed the key in his side pocket smiling.   
“Whelp...”  
He took a quick peek at his watch smiling.   
“Looks like I have to go to work now or I’ll be late! But you know I’d loveeeee to stay her and chat!”

Byleth hugged her chest just underneath her breasts and looked away trying to hide the heat pressing to her cheeks making them glow a light red hue.   
“Mhm...”

It took every power in Claudes being not to tackle her to the bed and kiss all around her face and neck and carry her down into the spare bedroom for some privacy and followed by that just-  
“Claude..?? Claude!? Hello?”  
He shook his head a little getting snapped back to reality in-front of him.   
“Hmm?!”  
Byleths eyes looked at him then the door, back and forth.  
“Ah yes work!!! Sorry about that!!!  
Claude grabbed all of his things from the floor and looked back up to Byleth,   
“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you! Heh..for sure I will”  
Byleth nodded softly and slowly walked up to him, it was almost like her feet where moving by themselves.   
And next her lips, They planted a soft kiss on Claudes cheek her chin pressing up on his beard.   
“Have a great day..”

Byleth and Claude stood there in shock.   
Byleth cursed in her head;  
“What the fuck?!!! First I’m giving him the house key and now kissing him goodbye like my ex husband...!?”  
Claude presses his hand to his cheek and blushed softly.   
“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
Byleth was cut off my a soft kissed placed back on her left cheek.   
“No need to apologize goddess.. I think I should get going before I do something more”

And with that Claude left leaving Byleth in awe, What was she supposed to do...

Claude sighed and parked his car reaching in the backseat to grab his bag. He huffed and looked out the window to see his father standing up by the front of the building, Great...  
Claude closed his car door walking up to the front of the building approaching his father.   
“Son..!”  
Claude flinched a little.  
“Heyyy..Sorry I didn’t come home last night...”  
Claudes father let out a sigh.   
“Your mother was very worried, Where did you even go?”  
He knew he couldn’t tell his father the full story...   
“Oh..I just went to hang out with a friend..”  
By now he was used to lying to his father, it was almost effortless for him.   
“Ah I see..well next time just let me know so we don’t make another plate of food for the night...!”  
He nodded a little.  
“Well I’m going in I’ll keep you informed dad..”

Claude sighed walking past his father, Cmon he was an adult by now..He was just at least glad he didn’t pressure talk him into why he needed a girlfriend or wife and that plenty girl’s make advances, he didn’t care anymore, He had his sights set on the goddess; Byleth. 

Claude walked into the main game room as his ears became filled with the sounds of talking, game machines ringing and laughing.   
Claude walked to his table setting down his bag next to his chair and opened the small drawer to pull out some cards.   
Suddenly he heard the sound of a chair moving infront of him.   
Claude smiled and lifted his head:  
“Hello would you care t-“  
He was cut off by the man sitting across from him who wore a smirk and a blue suit and black tie.   
“Why yes I’d love too..And while we are at it I’d love to have a little “chat”.

Claudes eyes met his, He scowled a little and stared, The blonde hair, Lean face and blue eyes that gave him anxiety..Was it him...  
“Hmm..if you’d like, I’m typically a chatty person myself so I’d be happy to discuss whatever you’d want”

The man smiled and leaned against the table a little, causing Claude to lean back.   
“Well for starters to be frank I don’t like you..”  
Claude raised an eyebrow and nodded shuffling the cards in his hands barley looking up at him.  
“Oh, yeah? Well that doesn’t phase me, I have plenty of people everyday call me all sorts of things and tell me they dislike me”  
The man laughed a little,   
“Well, let’s say we play a game with a catch”

Claude looked up at him meeting his gaze again.  
“What’s the catch, I don’t normally play games that have a certain outcome other than win or loose..”  
Claude put the cards down and glared at him.

“Well to put it simple Claude, What I’m asking for you is too butt out of Byleths life AND her home. And if I win and you don’t...Let’s just the the consequences will be..Life threatening to put it in simple terms..”

Claudes eyes went wide, So it was him....  
He grit his teeth and looked at his lap attempting to cool down, he knew if he made eye contact once more he’d go flying across the table grabbing him by the neck.   
“Mmm...So it’s going to be like that...? You’re awfully lucky to have come here and make an offer like that....if it was any place else I’m telling you it would’ve ended prettttyyyy ugly!”  
Claude laughed a little.   
“So ...Dimitri... If I win..?”  
Dimitri leaned back a little.   
“Hmm..Well, I guess I will just let you keep doing what your doing...”  
Claude sighed softly.  
“Fine... although I’m not too scared of loosing... so I’m telling you that now...what game will it be...”

Dimitri shrugged,   
“Just a simple high and low dice game...best two out of three...I predict if the number will be high or low...if I’m wrong you win.. 2 dice, the sun being 12. Anything above or lower than 6”  
Claude shrugged.   
“Yeah... That will work..”  
Claude sweat a little feeling his body become numb..He never gets so worked up about games...He normally wins..no..always wins and this time he would win, There was no way in hell he was letting this man win, Not after everything he’s done. 

“Okay...let’s start this..”  
Claude pulled out a small cup and put two dice in it.   
“High or low...”  
Dimitri looked at the cup and back at Claude.   
“Low”  
Claude poured the cup on the table and watched as the dice rolled around.   
“Anddd...It’s 10..”  
Claude smiled a little and looked at Dimitri. All he needed to do was win the next round and he was perfectly fine...  
“Heh...Guess I won that one...One more round and I win.”  
Dimitri shook his head and smiled.   
“Not yet, Remember I still can win”

Claude almost growled, He has some nerve.   
“Okay...High or low”  
Dimitri smiled;  
“This time I’m going to say high...”  
Claude nodded chuckling.  
“Alright...let’s see!”  
He once again shook up the cup and dropped it on the table...  
“7....”  
Dimitri grinned.   
“Only one more and then I win now..how does it feel to be in the doghouse Claude?!”

Claude muttered under his breath;  
“Shit I’m not going to loose..”  
Claude leaned back looking at the brightly colored ceiling speaking softly.   
“Byleth isn’t just some game...You cant win someone...!!”  
He snapped his head to look Dimitri in the eyes feeling his blood boil.   
“She’s more than that!!!!!”  
Dimitri smiled.  
“Low..”

Claude grabbed the cup and threw it across the game hall as the dice dropped out causing everyone in the game hall to come to a brief pause and look at Claude who was standing up looking infuriated, and then went back to what they where doing.   
“Do you understand Dimitri!!!!!! Do you!!?!”  
Claude slammed his hands in the table.   
He then heard his voice in his head screaming out.  
“Dont grab him don’t grab him don’t grab him don’t grab him don’t grab him DONT GRAB HIM!!!!!!”  
Claude looked down feeling a tight knot in his chest as he started to breathe heavily.   
“Your sick!!! You really are!!!”  
Dimitri stood up his hands in his pockets.   
“Well instead of yelling at me..Why don’t you go look at the dice and see who is victorious...”  
Claude slowly walked over his shoulder hitting Dimitris as he walked across down the small strip of games to see the cup new low where it hit the wall with the white and black dice out. Walking to that cup was the hardest thing he had to ever do, the room spinning around him and the peering eyes of Dimitri burning A hole in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back! I’m focusing on making my chapters a little longer so my apologizes if it takes a little longer to post em!!! 
> 
> Regardless thank you for reading!!!


	8. Caught in the word Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude Opens up to Byleth. And Byleth opens up to Claude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains some Fluffy Vanilla Spicy Sauce!

Sweat poured down from Claudes temples as he lifted the small cup that contained the dice, And sure enough it did, Only the dice was blank and each and every side.   
“W-what?! What the fuck?!? Does this mean I lost?! What does this mean?!”  
Claude grit his teeth and banged his fist in the ground repeatedly.  
“Dammit..DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!!”

He continued to bang his fist on the ground drawing a small crowd of people watching his yell and watching the small pool of blood build around his bruised and bloody hand.  
He quickly spun around to see that Dimitri was gone and in replace of him was his father crossing his arms and looking down at him. 

“KHALID REIGAN!!!!”

He winced at his birth name and slowly stood up holding his bloodied fist. 

“I think you should go home for the night..”

Claude looked at the floor in embarrassment and tried not to make eye contact with any of the customers in the casino.   
“Yeah..sure dad...I’m sorry...”  
He looked at his father once more to see him mouth the words “get better”

Claude turned away and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it puffing in and out.   
“Guess I’ll just go home...I have some things I need to do...”  
He tried to push back his hair only to have the sweat from him make his curls cling to his forehead.

Byleth hummed softly with her black blouse on with the sleeves rolled up and the top 3 buttons undone to help her breathe through her shirt. She had to give Jeralt a bath and it built up a small sweat for her. Jeralt was playing on the floor rug with all his toys as he babbled while she flipped through the TV channels trying to find something to watch.

“Hm..,news..nah, Reality...nah...”  
Byleth stopped switching when she landed on the soap opera channel. It showed a younger couple probably around there early to late twenties. 

“B-But I love you..more than anything!!! I want nothing more than to feel your embrace on me..”

“Yes my love~...as would I...you bring out the best in me..”

The two then exchanged in a kiss which soon turned very heated. Byleth gasped and shut off the TV.   
She was starting to see her and Claude in each and every conversation and..actions in movies..

Byleth was taken back when she heard the door knob begin to slolwy spin and unlock and then close.  
“H-hello...?   
There was no response until she felt two arms on her shoulders she knew it was Claude because of the tan sun kissed skin. What threw her off was that one of his hands was wrapped in wrap bandages.   
“Hello Gorgeous.....I-I know I’m here a little earlier...”  
He rubbed her shoulders softly and slowly.  
“I-I saw him today By...”

Byleth shot up and spun around.   
“WHAT?! Did he hurt you?! Did he harm you!!”  
Byleth was cut off by the way he looked, his hair was a mess...Curly uneven and spread wildly, his lips where slightly parted and he breathed heavily.   
“C-Claude...”

His eyes then met hers..And they slowly scanned down her blouse.  
“By....”  
His eyes met hers once more as he slowly reached out cupping her cheek and pressing his lips ever so softly onto hers.   
Byleth swooned as he did so.   
He slowly pulled away and there it was..The lustful pleasant look. He wore bags under his eyes and slightly flushed cheeks..And his curls had made it seem like he had messy bangs, or maybe he did and he just always slicked his hair back. He looked like an animal ready to kill and eat its prey.   
“Put Jeralt to bed...”

Byleth picked up Jeralt and carried him into her bedroom and tucked him in and slowly walked downstairs to see Claude slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When she stepped on the last step she was met with Claude holding his bunched up shirt in his hand.   
“Goddess...I-...”

Byleth approached him and slolwy places a kiss on his lips causing him to wrap his arms around her. He kept the kiss there as long as he could trying to give her all the satisfaction from it. She then was taken back as his hands traced her shoulders and traveled down the dip of her hips only to hold the hem of her blouse and rub a hand on her stomach.   
Byleth gasped and pushed him back a little to be face to face with him and his gorgeous green eyes. 

“By-...my love....”  
Byleths eyes went wide at the word love. 

“I hope that this isn’t jumping to things...and I hope you don’t get upset with me..But tonight..will you let me make my endless love to you...Seeing your ex today..I-I don’t know...it made me want to show you what love is..make you feel appreciated worshiped and pleasured...I want to take you to a world of pleasure and show you what love feels like..when...a man truly wants to worship and appreciate a woman he loves....”

Byleth spoke softly, at first she didn’t know what to say, but then again maybe she knew exactly what to say...  
“Claude-...Y-yes...”

He let out a giant smile as he reached over picking her up.   
“I promise you my love that you won’t regret it...!”  
He opened the guest bedroom door and closed it behind him placing her down softly on the bed.   
“Our safe word is Queen...”  
He reached his hand down and traced it over the buttons of her shirt and after that she knew she was in deep. 

Her night was filled with endless pleasure and love. Nothing else compared to the way he made her feel, inside and out...He took his time with her, and was gentle too.. she didn’t need to use her safe word once it was almost like he had her body memorized with the way he knew how to work her. The movements and powerful but gentle force behind it all. He was breaking her and building her up all over again and she loved it. 

“My love~ your doing great...your making me so happy..~”  
Claude reached down and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead.  
Byleth panted softly sweat dripping from her body. They had been at it for awhile, she never knew that he could keep going and going.   
“A-ah..~ thank you...~”

Finally after awhile of their session Byleth laid sound asleep wrapped bare in a soft blanket that Claude had wrapped her in. He played with her hair as she rested on his chest.  
“Heh..and to think I had fantasized about you all these years..it would finally come true...I’m so happy by~...”

He slolwy got up being careful not to disturb his peaceful lover. He put on some boxers and pants and walked upstairs to the room where Jeralt was.   
“Hey...you awake little man..?”  
Claude asked over to his crib to see he was out cold. He slowly reached down picking him up to coo him and hold him.   
“Your mommy is reallyyyy lucky...she has me to protect you and her....I’ll always protect you both...”  
Claude placed a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead and put him back into the crib.   
“Goodnight Jeralt...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I had to rewrite this cause I accidentally deleted it!!! Whelp! Sorry for the long wait!!!  
> I’ll try to have more up! As always you can find me on Twitter @pastelskiesbooks1


End file.
